Normally, a conventional driving device consists of a high speed motor and a low speed motor to increase the performance at both low speed and high speed. However, when the conventional driving device is operated in a high speed, the driving device normally uses the high speed motor only; hence, making the low speed motor idled. Therefore, when the driving device is operated in a high speed, the low speed motor is like a dummy, and the use of the low speed motor is restricted.